Unmasking Marinette
by Green and Magical Natsu
Summary: In this story Marinette asks Adrien out. Ladybug falls for Chat Noir after he helps her. There is some major drama between Chat Noir and Ladybug, and there is an accidental reveal. It's so juicy!
1. Chapter 1

AN: If you're like me and have been waiting forever, and ever for Ladybug and Chat Noir to get together then you will like this story. Also, if you haven't watched season two beware, there may be some spoilers.

P.S. This is my first time doing this so I hope it's not terrible

Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous or any of its characters!

Marinette is home after a long day at school, her mind as always is focused on Adrien. She daydreams about asking him out, and of course him asking her out. She is interrupted by the buzz of a engine. She looks out her window to see a car pulling up with Adrien in it. Marinette panics and she stuffs pictures of Adrien under her pillow. Adrien gets out but doesn't head to the bakery yet, he walks around the car and opens the door for a girl. Marinette freezes up and anger builds like a fire within her. Who is this girl? What is she doing in Adrien's car? She knows that she'll find out soon enough because Adrien and the girl enter the bakery.

Marinette gathers herself and heads downstairs. She peaks around the corner to listen in on the conversation. "We'd like to order some cupcakes please Mrs. Dupain-Cheng" says Adrien "Yes right away, what color would you like them" "Red and gold would be nice" "Okay, thanks for coming"

"Thank you, bye" Marinette quickly jerks her head back so she's not to be seen. She goes back to her room and sits on her bed. She hangs her head and thinks about who that girl could be. Could she be Adrien's girlfriend, no, at least she hopes not. Suddenly a realization comes to Marinette, she is jealous of the girl. She has to do something, she can't lose Adrien. Marinette thinks and thinks, she thinks some more and comes to a conclusion. She knows what she has to do.

The next day Marinette heads off to school but she is very nervous for what she is going to do. She falls into step with Alya and explains her idea. Alya looks skeptical of the plan and reminds Marinette that every time she tries to talk to Adrien she stutters uncontrollably. Marinette scowls and tells Alya why she is so motivated this time, she tells her about Adrien and the girl. "Oh, so you're doing it out of jealousy than huh?"

"Um, no, yes, I don't know" responds Marinette "Well good luck anyway" says Alya.

After class Marinette waits for Adrien to be alone. She approaches him and taps him on the shoulder. He faces her and waits for her to say something. "Adrien, uh, um, um, uh, um" "Do you want to say something, or" Adrien asks looking up from his backpack

"Um, yeah so I um was wondering if maybe you could, um maybe, go with me s-somewhere, um, uh yeah, like alone and stuff." "You mean like a date?"

"Oh, um sure, yeah" Marinette twirls her hair nervously around her fingers waiting for an answer, but Adrien just stares at her in awe. "Um, ok, I uh understand if you don't um want to, bye I guess" Marinette tries to look fine, but it doesn't last long. She runs home to get away from that embarrassing moment and throws herself onto her bed. Tikki dodges around her trying to cheer her up with encouraging words, but Marinette just stuffs her head under her pillow and cries.

Marinette cries until she runs out of tears. Then she gestures for Tikki to come sit in her hands. Tikki asks what happened and Marinette explains her idea. How she asked out Adrien only to get no answer. "He just stood there and stared with those dreamy green eyes of his" Marinette told Tikki "Don't worry you'll be fine Marinette, you have to."

"Why Tikki, why do I have to be fine?" "Well I worry you know, plus everyone is counting on you." "Who Tikki, who needs me?" "Me for one, you, your friends, Ladybug, and the people of Paris." Says Tikki

"Thanks Tikki you're the best Kwami anyone could have." Marinette gives Tikki a miniature hug "Now Marinette you must get over Adrien, and move on, you still have to be Ladybug you know." Tikki reminds her "Yeah I know Tikki, and I will be."

Meanwhile Adrien sits at home contemplating what Marinette said to him. He turns to Plagg "She asked me out Plagg." "So you've told me, but what you didn't tell me is why you couldn't answer." Says Plagg

"Well I do like Marinette, but you also know who I absolutely love."

"You know Ladybug might never love you back right?" "I do Plagg, but I can't help hoping that someday she will"

"Ok, well you should hurry before she gets a boyfriend" Adrien looks at Plagg, anger glinting in his eyes. Then he realizes Plagg is just messing around "I guess, but its so hard to tell her how I feel" he says "Yeah, just like its hard for me to keep this conversation going unless I get Camembert."

"Wow, thanks Plagg" "Your welcome, now give me my cheese." "You'll never get how I feel Plagg, will you" "I already know how you feel, I am hopelessly in love too."

"Really?" He asked the question even though he was pretty sure Plagg had never felt like this before "Yeah, Camembert will never love me back either so we're in the same boat." "Plagg I really thought you got it, I guess not, I'm going."

"Are you going to tell Ladybug what you think of her or what?" "Maybe I will, maybe I won't, Plagg claws out!"

"Tikki spots on!" Marinette transforms into Ladybug then she leaves the bakery and disappears into the night. She swings from building to building searching for any possible akumatized victims to de-evilize. Patrolling Paris makes Ladybug feel much better, but what she doesn't know is someone is following her.

Chat Noir sees her spots move up and down like a mouse escaping a predator. He hopes that he can go through with his plan, but he doesn't know how Ladybug will react. He slowly gains on her trying not to be noticed. The red pigment of her costume makes her easy to follow, for the lights shine on it making it pop. He can't help staring at her lean outline. She is Chat Noir's _Lady_ , his _Ladybug_.

Ladybug now knows that someones tailing her. She tries several maneuvers to lose them, but it doesn't work. She knows only one person could keep up with her this long. Chat Noir her superhero partner, of whom likes to tell plenty of jokes that might actually be helpful tonight. Ladybug stops and sits casually on a rooftop facing the Eiffel Tower. She calls out playfully "I know you're there _kitty_ come on out!"Chat Noir does come onto the roof and bows "Good evening _milady_ "

"You know that you can't hide from me Chat Noir, so why do you try?" "I don't know _Bugaboo_ , I guess I was nervous."

"Why be Nervous, are you a _scaredy cat_?" "No, I just wanted to talk to you." He says seriously "Well come on then." She pats the spot next to her. "Thank you _milady_ "

"Where is that humor of yours Chat?" Ladybug says while she stares sadly at the edge of the roof

"I didn't think I would need it tonight." "Well I think you do." "Are you ok, you don't look so good." "Honestly no I'm not." "Is there anything I can do?" "Yeah actually, you could listen." "I'd do anything for you _milady_ your Purr-fect" Chat Noir puts his arm around Ladybug and she leaves it there "Thank you for always being so Paw-sitive _kitty_." "Your welcome, now tell me, what happened today?" "Well this morning was fine, but this afternoon was not." Ladybug was looking at Chat Noir apprehensively

"Please continue, you're safe with me." He encourages "Ok, this afternoon after school I asked out a guy."

"Wait hold up, you have a crush on some guy, who is this lucky guy?" "Well he is apparently not lucky, because he didn't answer, which totally crushed my dreams, and I don't think he cares." "Yeah, that I can relate to." "Really, how?"

"Well you see the reason I came here tonight is well, I was hoping to tell you something." "Spit out that hairball then, come on." "Ok well I'm uh … in love with a girl, but I can't seem to tell her."

"Oh I see, did you maybe try writing to her, or maybe singing, drawing, or something else." "Not really, but I did write her a poem once and she finished it." "Thats good, did she know the poem was from you?" "I don't know, I think she thought it was from someone else." "Well try again, and this time sign it."

"You _milady_ sound like you're talking from experience." "I am" "Did you write a poem for someone too?" "Kind of, the funny thing is I finished a poem that I thought was from the guy I liked." "Let me guess you forgot to sign it." "Correct, that was so disappointing, now I'm pretty sure that guy hates me." "I need to know who this guy is, he must have broken your heart."

"He did, but I wouldn't want him getting hurt." "What makes you think I would hurt him." "How about your tone of voice." Ladybug laughs at Chat Noir's confused expression

"Its natural for me to be protective _milady._ " "There is nothing you need to protect me from my _little kitty_." "Well I can still try to heal your heart." "I suppose you can."

"So who is he?" "Ok if I tell you, promise to tell no one." "I promise." "His name is … Adrien Agreste." Chat Noir tries to not fall off the roof from surprise "What!"

"Chat Noir! Why do you sound so surprised?" "Um, no reason, I just know him, thats all" "Ok whatever, just don't tell anyone." "Ok I won't, good night _milady_ " "Wait Chat, wait just a second." Ladybug grabs his arm and pulls him back to sitting position, then she leans over and whispers in his ear "Thank you." "what do you mean?"

"For listening, for being there, thank you for everything." She then leans forward and hugs him tightly, holding him firmly. Chat Noir hugs her back, enjoying every moment of it. Finally she loosens her grip, but Chat Noir doesn't. He puts his face directly in front of hers and says "I .… I ….." Ladybug kisses him on the cheek before he can finish and escapes from his grasp. Chat Noir savors the kiss for a second then makes his way home.

"Claws in" Adrien plops onto his bed and sighs dreamily "She kissed me Plagg, and she loved me, until apparently I broke her heart." "How did you manage to do that in one day?" Plagg asks confused and tired

"Ladybug is Matinette" "Wait just a minute, you're not supposed to know!" "She doesn't know that I know her true identity, but she gave it away." "How and why would she do that?"

"Well I was asking her about her horrible day and she started talking about the guy she had a crush on until he broke her heart, well she said that guy was Adrien Agreste, me" "I see well, how are you going to go about this?" "I really want to keep a relationship with her, but she probably hates me when I'm Adrien, and I don't really know what she thinks of Chat Noir." "You could maybe tell her that you were just surprised that such a pretty girl asked you out, flattery always works." "Maybe, but I think I should tell her who I am."

"No! Your not supposed to tell anyone, plus then she may never love you again." "I know, but it just seems wrong not to tell her, especially after last night." "Whatever, if you're not going to listen to me don't ask me questions." "Fine Plagg, I'll do what you said, now go eat your Camembert!"

Ladybug knew that Chat Noir wanted to say something, and she also knew that he had lied about Adrien Agreste. She suspected that he knew more about Adrien then he let on. Ladybug was suspicious, sure, but she was also kind of happy. She had given Chat Noir a kiss, not on the lips, but it was still a kiss, and he had not rejected her. Ladybug thought that maybe Chat Noir and her could become more than just friends. She needed something to help her move on from Adrien. She couldn't wait for the next time she would see Chat Noir, but she knew she should be careful. For a long time superhero fans had been trying to portray Ladybug and Chat Noir as a couple, and now that it was coming true there would be a lot of news coverage. Then and there Ladybug decided to keep their relationship a secret.

"Spots off!" She turned back into Marinette and walked into the bakery and up to her room. "So you finally realized how much Chat Noir cares for you." Says Tikki "Yeah I did, and I'm grateful to him, he is always there for me." "Finally!" Tikki says smiling

"Tikki! What do you mean finally." "Well let's just say Chat Noir has had a crush on you since the beginning." "What are you saying Tikki?" "I'm saying he'd do anything for you, he deserves you." "Wow Tikki how long have you thought this?""Oh, I don't know, but I'm happy for you two."

"Thanks Tikki." "Did you kiss him?" "Tikki!" "Sorry, to far, I just wanted to know."

"I did, well not exactly, you see I kissed him on the cheek." "Its a start, but I know you can do better." "Tikki sometimes I wonder what goes on in that Kwami brain of yours."

The next day Marinette went confidently to school smiling the whole way. When she sat in class she made sure to ignore Adrien and greeted Alya enthusiastically. "Heh girl, whats going on, why are you so happy?" Alya Asks her "Let's just say last night went well." "Ooo, did you get with Adrien officially?" "No, that went horribly" "Ok, so then why are you happy." "Well I realized someone who is usually just a friend cared about me enough to help me get over Adrien."

"Oh, usually just a friend huh, what changed?" "Well I thanked him for always being there, and I may have kissed him." Alya elbowed Marinette affectionately "Kissed him for how long?" "Alya! I just kissed him on the cheek" "Ok, ok, don't kill me." Alya and Marinette smiled at each other and sat down.

AN: I hope you enjoyed! Please review, and feel free to tell me what you want me to include in future chapters.

P.S. My favorite thing about this chapter was that Tikki ships Chat Noir & Ladybug(urgurgh, I know this is bad, but hey, it is my first story)


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** This chapter is short.

After school Marinette was intercepted on her way home. Adrien walked around and faced her "Marinette listen, about yesterday ... I didn't answer because I was surprised." Oh, ok, see ya."

"No wait! I was just in awe that a girl like you would ever ask me out." "Yeah, sure." "Marinette seriously I think you are brave and smart." " Thanks, but flattery won't work on me Adrien."

"Marinette please, I will go anywhere with you." "Sorry Adrien, I realized that my friends mean more to me!" "Please Marinette, I do like you." "No, you weren't there for me last night, they were." "Marinette!" "Leave me alone Adrien, I don't want to be near you right now." Adrien waited for a moment then he left.

Meanwhile, at Mayor Bourgeois's Hotel he argues with a hotel guest named Martel Kenelé. "I will never allow a Meer citizen to stay in my prestigious hotel. " He says accusingly

"Please Mayor, I have no place to go." "Get your filthy face out of my hotel, now!" Mayor Bourgeois yells while he points angrily at the door. Martel hangs his head sadly, but he leaves without anymore complaints. The fight leaves him perfect prey for Hawmoth's akuma. Martel gets akumatized into l'invité a villain who can make any type of house or hotel disappear without a trace.

Marinette gets home and heads to her room, once she reaches it she spins into her computer chair and starts designing a new desktop screensaver. The screensaver is now a picture of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Marinette also takes all of the photos of Adrien and rips them to pieces. She puts up pictures of all her friends and her favorite picture of her parents. Marinette sits down, opens her journal after ripping out all the pages about Adrien, and she starts a new entry "Dear Journal, Adrien is the meanest guy ever. Chat Noir on the other hand is supportive and friendly. He is going to be more than just a friend someday. Yours truly Marinette." She closes her journal and turns on the news.

"Hi, this is Nadja Chamack with the 4 o'clock news, reporting that there has been a massive attack, and several homes and hotels have disappeared without a trace, what the people of Paris are wondering is where are Ladybug and Chat Noir when we need them most, Nadja Chamack signing off." Marinette quickly shut off the news and says "Tikki spots on!"

Ladybug hurried towards her and Chat Noir's normal meeting spot, then she called him. "Hello _milady_ , what do you need?" "Get over here now! Someones been akumatized!" Once Chat Noir arrives Ladybug starts towards the victim. "My name is l'invité and I will destroy everyones homes so they have no place to stay!"

"l'invité over here!" Ladybug jumps in front of him to direct his attention. She throws shoes at him for distractions as well (no one knows were she got the shoes from). l'invité turns and uses his powers on the houses around them. Hawkmoth reminds him that he can't keep his powers unless he gets the Miraculouses from Ladybug and Chat Noir. l'invité then dives at Ladybug, trying to snatch her earrings. Chat Noir deflects l'invité's hand with his baton. While he is busy Ladybug wastes no time "Lucky Charm!" She whips her yoyo into the air and down comes a mirror.

"What can I do with this?" Ladybug asks and gets no answer. She looks around for her lucky objects and spots a house in the distance. Ladybug adjusts the mirror so that the house is shown in it, then she grabs l'invité's attention by shouting "You missed one you big dummy!" l'invité is so confused from the ongoing attacks that he sees the reflected house and he fires a ray at it without comprehension. The ray bounces off the mirror, a car window, a puddle, and finally hits l'invité in the eyes. The second of his blindness is enough for Ladybug and Chat Noir to search for the akuma. "I think its in his hat." Says Chat "Lets hope so." Ladybug flips over l'invité's head and grabs his hat, ripping it in half when she lands. The dark purple akuma flutters up into the air trying to escape. "No more evil doing for you little akuma." Ladybug says spinning her yoyo "Time to de-evilize!" She taps her yoyo and it opens, ready to catch and purify the akuma. Ladybug spins her yoyo grabbing the akuma in midair. "Bye, bye little butterfly." Says Ladybug as the bright white butterfly flies away. She quickly grabs the mirror and throws it into the air "Miraculous Ladybug!" The mirror dissolves and patches up the broken city. Chat Noir comes over for their victory "Pound it!" the citizens of Paris cheer and the akumatized victim looks around in confusion. Ladybug walks over to him "Hi, I'm Ladybug, who are you?" Martel is shaken, but he still reaches out his hand "Martel Kenelé" "Nice to meet you Martel, now you make sure to stay safe ok." "Yeah, I will" at that Ladybug grabs Chat Noir and swings away.

Before returning home Ladybug pulls Chat Noir into an abandoned building. "Come on _kitty_ , we need to talk." "I don't know what we'd need to talk about?" "Oh, I think you do." Ladybug says with a grin spreading across her face

"Uh, are you talking about last night." Chat Noir asks, his face turns red and he instinctively touches his cheek

"Yes, I am." Says Ladybug her face turning red as well "I hoped we could come to a cat-clusion on that, _milady_." "Well I for one would like to continue that, but I decided that I would only do so in private." Chat Noir's mind at that moment was in turmoil. He wanted to hold her close and kiss her, but at the same time he wanted to tell her the truth, he also thought that this could be a dream. Either way Ladybug was still standing there, in front of him talking about having a relationship with him. He could't help himself, he smiled dumbly and thought about staying in this moment forever. All his thoughts happened in a second, but to him it felt like longer. Ladybug's intense, but still playful stare snapped him from his trance.

"I would purr at a chance of that _milady_." "I can hear you purring already my _little kitty_." "Want to grab a movie after the patrol _Bugaboo_?" "I would paw-sitively love that _Chat_." Ladybug puts her hand in his and they hop rooftops with their arms wrapped around each other.

AN: Did you like the new character? Please review and like!

P.S. Sorry I didn't include Cataclysm or Tikki's need to recharge. Do you want me to?


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** SPOILER! Chat Noir and Ladybug go on their first date.

The movie of course is dedicated to Parises favorite superhero duo, Chat Noir and Ladybug. That just makes the night better for both of them. The whole time they had both been daydreaming about each other, but Chat Noir begins purring a little bit to much. "I know you're enjoying this my _little kitty_ , but calm down a little won't you." Says Ladybug smirking

"I'll try, but I don't think I can stop these cat-astrophic impulses." Chat Noir says "Your jokes are sometimes to much Chat _."_ Ladybug says rolling her eyes. "I'll consider that a compliment _milady."_ Ladybug smiles, then she pecks him on the cheek. Chat Noir blushes and they turn back to watching the movie.

An alarm blares and the sound ricochets around the movie theater. Guests scream and run toward the doors, they start shouting for Ladybug and Chat Noir to save them. "Why did the alarm have to sound right now?" Asks Chat.

"Trouble never quits its endless tirade." Ladybug answers while she stands to address the issue. "I'm just saying it didn't have to interrupt our date night, couldn't it have waited until after the movie?" "That would've been nice, but it doesn't matter, we should just take care of the problem quickly." "Then can we spend the rest of the night together _Bugaboo?"_ "Of course." Ladybug then leaps over the seats and heads to the source of the alarm, dragging Chat Noir after her.

Earlier in the day, yes the same day, a crowd of people gathered around a kid who had fallen in a community pool. The kid hadn't known how to swim and had sunk to the bottom without the lifeguard taking notice. The kids mother screamed for help without receiving it. Since no one helped she dove in herself. After swimming her child to the outskirts of the pool she looked around to see people standing and doing nothing. The mother screamed and yelled at the lifeguard who had been to busy texting to do his job. The mother tried her best and eventually brought her child back to consciousness. She cradled her child in her arms while tears slipped down her face. She was so angry and disappointed that there was no way Hawkmoth wouldn't notice. "Tide Ripper I am Hawkmoth and I will help you teach others what it feels like to be drowned, all I need in return is the Cat and Ladybug Miraculouses."

"Hawkmoth, it's a deal." Tide Ripper blasted a stream of water from her finger, enveloping her child. The child transformed into her trusty side kick, Dripdrop. Tide Ripper and Dripdrop paraded down the streets flooding them beyond control. Children screamed as waves swallowed into them and turned them into watery servants. The screams echoed along the street reaching the ears of the movie theater workers. The workers then set off the akuma alert, ruining several peoples date nights.

As soon as the doors opened the theater filled like a fish tank. The water swirled, creating mini whirlpools and transforming more people that got in the way. Ladybug frantically grabbed for something to anchor her down. Her foot brushed against a stair railing. Reaching out she held onto the railing then pulled Chat Noir close. The water tugged at Ladybug almost making her lose her grip on him. They hulled themselves up the railing, fighting against the hungry waves. "How are we supposed to get to the victim with all this water blocking our way?" Chat says shying away from the spray

"I guess I'll try my lucky charm then, Lucky Charm!" Ladybug shouted above the clashing tides while tossing her yoyo into the air. Down came a photograph "Is this a joke?" Ladybug stared at the photograph with confusion and alarm, because it was blank.

Ladybug racked her brain for what this could mean. She stared at the photo, trying to distinguish what it meant. Her eyes reached the corner where there was a mini turtle stamped on it. Something in her brain clicked. It was a picture of Wayzz, Master Fu's kwami! Everyone knows that kwamis couldn't be tapped or photographed, but the symbol in the corner confirmed her thoughts. She wondered why her lucky charm would be a picture of Wayzz "What can I use this for?" She muttered. Ladybug peers around the room looking for useful items. She doesn't find anything. Confused and disappointed she looks to Chat Noir for help. He just shrugs and his eyes widen at the rising tide. "We should get out of here." He says with panic clearly in his voice "How?" Asks Ladybug "Maybe we can build a raft out of that." Chat Noir points to a pile of lost and found items. Ladybug scrambles to the pile and sets to work. Her years of fashion designing pay off as she weaves clothes and backpacks into a floatable device. She carries the makeshift raft to the water and sets it on the edge. Chat Noir and Ladybug sit on it and push off.

Barreling down a flooded theater hallway with the water chasing them is definitely not on their bucket lists. The current constancy lurches them from side to side. Although Chat Noir doesn't like the constant tugging, he does have an excuse to wrap his arms around Ladybug's waist. He clings on tightly, for comfort and his own safety. Ladybug steers the raft around obstacles the best she can until they spill onto the cement of a sidewalk. They gingerly pick themselves up and look around with caution. Thats when they see Tide Ripper. With all her rage and glory she should be scary, but she is beautiful. Her body is teal and pink, engulfed in swirling waves. The water around her glistens in the burning sun. By her side is Dripdrop. To Ladybug the situation is getting weirder by the minute. Her lucky charm failed her, she had no lucky objects, she had to escape a flooding theater, and now she encounters the second akumatized victim of the day who inconveniently has a sidekick. All of this is new to Ladybug, which also makes her totally lost. An easy way to jolt Ladybug from confusion is to blast her in the face with cold water. Tide Ripper did just that, but she couldn't make Ladybug her servant without the help of her sidekick. Tide Ripper gave the signal to Dripdrop to convert the water into her controlling tide. Dripdrop extended his hand to start the process, but Chat Noir had other plans. His racing heart tore through his fear. He clawed at Dripdrop, sending the boy flying. He suddenly got an idea, a very bad idea, and he threw himself into the swirling mass that encased Ladybug.

Swimming with all his might he pushed Ladybug onto dry land, then he shouted "Cataclysm!" He brought his empowered hand down, touching the water. It did exactly what he wanted. Branches of crumbling ash climbed through the water dissolving everything that it was directly touching. Tide Ripper and Dripdrop fell to the ground, both were defeated. The akuma flew out from Tide Ripper's favorite drawing that her son had given her. Ladybug crawled over and whipped her yoyo tiredly into the air "No more evil doing for you little akuma." She said, her voice cracking with strain. She swung the yoyo, caught the akuma, and waved at the purified butterfly "Bye, bye, little butterfly." She then pulled herself up to throw the picture into the air. Chat Noir cought her hand before she can release the picture into the sky "You didn't use it yet." "I have to fix the Paris." She responds, Chat Noir sees her desperation and reluctantly lets her arm go. "Miraculous Ladybug!" The image reaches top hight, red magic extends from it repairing the city. Ladybug is about to leave the scene when she hears the ripple of paper in wind. She whips her head around to see the image drift innocently, and perfectly intact, onto the ground.

AN: Make sure to review if you actually liked it

P.S. please tell me if I did anything wrong. Don't be afraid to criticize! Also if you do review I may include your suggestion in my story or a thank you in the author notes, thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Sorry I took longer to write this chapter. Thanks to Demi Clayton and a Guest for the suggestion of writing more and changing the title

Okay breath …. What the hell! As if the double akumatization hadn't been enough, now Ladybug's charm had Miraculously survived even after using it to repair the city. She stared at the picture of Wayzz, wondering what to do with it. Chat Noir stood next to her, he bent over and snatched the picture off the dirt speckled ground. He scanned the image, his confusion clear as day. Ladybug looked over his shoulder, just as confused as he was. "What are we supposed to do with it?" She asked, looking straight at Chat

"I don't know, I guess maybe we could try to find out what it means." "We should bring it to Master Fu, it is a picture of his kwami after all." "Yeah, probably." Chat Replied. Suddenly Ladybug retched backwards and fell onto the sidewalk. She scrambled for anything to steady herself, but her body was shaking uncontrollably. Chat Noir meowed in panic and reached for Ladybug. He picked up her convulsing body and held her. Pulling her tightly against him he raced to a safe place so that he could remove the water from her lungs. Luckily he knew CPR. He set her down gently and placed his palms on her chest. He pushed down hard three times and waited. Ladybug didn't stir from her coma. He hesitantly put his mouth on hers and breathed air into her. He leaned over her anxiously, hoping she would recover.

After trying many more times Chat Noir had given up. He sat on his haunches disbelief in his gaze. She couldn't be dead, he would never let that happen. She had even started to love him back. Right when his life had reached its best point, Ladybug left him. No! He refused to believe it! A soft _beep, beep, beep,_ interrupted his thoughts. Yes! If her kwami was warning her, she must be alive. The sadness disappeared from his face as he leaped up in joy. She was alive! He looked down at her again, a smile spread across his face when he saw the water streaming from her mouth. He was ecstatic, he had saved Ladybug's life. Just imagine how she would repay him. Then his kwami set off the alarm for his upcoming de-transformation. He knew he shouldn't let Ladybug see his true form. He didn't really want to stay for her reaction to Adrien either. Although he thought it's only fair that she knew who he was, considering the fact that he knew her identity. The bright sparkles lighting Ladybug's body jerked him from his dilemma. He had to leave now! He retreated as fast as he could, he almost made it.

Marinette sat up grudgingly, feeling her stomach turn. She looked around for witnesses. Just as she thought the ally was empty her eye caught the golden glimmer of Chat Noir's bell. He saved me! She desperately sprinted towards the cat. She had to thank him, she would've died without his help. Marinette rounded the corner and peered down the street. Her quick reflexes acted for her and she grabbed Chat Noir's tail. He struggled to get away, she reeled him in with all her strength and pulled him to where he was facing her. He tried to look away, but she reached out and set her hands on his face, slowly rotating it so he could see her clearly. His eyes bulged as she looked at him. Tentatively she leaned in and kissed him. A warm glow filled her as her lips touched his. Light pierced through her eyelids, Chat Noir's kwami had become to tired to keep the suit on. She didn't care, her kiss deepened. Whomever he was, she loved him.

Chat Noir was trapped like a moth to the flame. Not the usual trap that villains used to keep him busy. No, this trap was a good one. Marinette was kissing him and he couldn't get away. He kissed her back eagerly, savoring every moment. His arms betrayed him wrapping around her and pulling her closer. He was caught so tight that his Miraculous had worn off. Plagg was currently so tired that he could only watch, disgusted, as Marinette kissed Adrien. Reluctantly Adrien loosed his grip on Marinette and pushed her away. She frowned and opened her eyes.

Alarms blared in Marinette brain. Adrien, Chat Noir is Adrien! She stumbled away looking at the person in front of her who was now holding a little black kwami. She focused on the kwami, grasping for anything that could distract her from the boy that she had loved twice. Without saying a word she shuffled through her purse picking out two chocolate chip cookies. Her mind still reeled as she handed the black kwami a cookie and gave one to Tikki. Adrien looked at her sadly as if he knew what she was thinking. He gestured towards the kwami in his hands "Marinette, this is Plagg, he loves camembert." His voice was smooth and calm as always.

"Th..th..this is Tikki." She winced at the stutter in her voice. Why did Adrien still have that effect on her? Adrien waved at Tikki and gave Plagg over to Marinette. "Here you can hold him." Marinette took the kwami, but gave him back quickly "Sorry, but we still have something to do, we have to visit Master Fu." Adrien stroked Plagg and nodded, his eyes clouding and his face revealing no emotion. "Yeah, let's hurry."

A swift tap on the dojo door made it swing open. Master Fu was meditating in front of the Miraculous holding box. Wayzz the turtle, rested on his masters shoulder. They both looked deep in concentration. Then as if the arrival of the ladybug and the cat Miraculouses was an on switch, Master Fu's and Wayzz's eyes flew open with creepy accuracy. They faced Ladybug and Chat Noir, gesturing for them to come in. Once the two heroes sat down Master Fu politely stared at them, silently waiting for one to speak. They both started at the same time "Something…." Ladybug pierced Chat Noir's gaze, telling him to let her speak. Master Fu noticed the tension between them and made an easy guess to what was going on. He stopped Ladybug before she could continue, and he dragged them into his private room.

When they entered the room both of their mouths fell open, gaping at the decorations. All over the walls there were pictures. The pictures were all the romantic moments between Ladybug, Chat Noir, Adrien, and Marinette. There was all the times they were on top of each other in battle, de-transformation scenes, and even the picture from when Kim was akumatized into Dark Cupid, causing Ladybug to kiss Chat Noir. They stared at the walls thinking that this whole time Master Fu had known who they were, and he had been shipping them! They looked at each other and blushed, then their eyes rested on Master Fu.

"You knew! You knew this whole time, and you…you." Ladybug glared at Master Fu her anger slicing through the tension like butter to a knife. She pointed to the pictures surrounding her, still looking at Master Fu. Chat Noir was standing behind her, back to gaping at the pictures. Ladybug shook him and gestured to Master Fu. Chat Noir quickly stopped and set his half-angry gaze on the sensei. Master Fu stared back at them, amusement lit his eyes. "I did know young lady, and I kept it secret for this very reason." "What! To make us not take it out on you, the person who didn't trust us enough to tell us the truth."

"The truth is I still follow the rules, but its not like I stopped you from finding out anyway." "You should have!" "I'm curious to why you would not want your precious Adrien to find out he has been working with the love of his life since the day he got his Miraculous." At this statement Ladybug shrunk back, trying to escape an answer. Her thoughts betrayed her going back to the minutes before they arrived. A realization smacked her sharply across the face. All this time she had worked with Adrien. She had fought with him, talked with him, and kissed him. She had also told him that she liked him. Ladybug now turned to face Chat Noir, ready to pounce. "You! I told you that I liked you, and you didn't say anything, you pretended that you were only Chat Noir. Why didn't you tell me you were Adrien?" Chat Noir was now on the floor, overwhelmed from the turn of events. He looked up at Ladybug,"I….I wanted to tell you _Milady_ , I did."

Ladybug saw his desperation and softened a little bit "I suppose I didn't tell you who I was either, I'm sorry." She plopped down next to him and looked at him expectedly "Theres nothing for you to be sorry about _Milady,_ it wasn't like we were allowed to tell each other." A smile built on Ladybug's face and she kissed Chat Noir on the cheek. He smiled back and they addressed Master Fu. "I believe we have business to get back to." He said pointedly "I believe we do." "Why do you think the picture survived?" "I think we may have found the answer already." Ladybug tilted her head his words, clearly confused. "I think that your charm simply wanted to solve the problem." Master Fu said as if that would clarify his words. "What problem?" "Well the charm probably though that you would only be able to defeat the next villain if you two worked together." "Oh." Ladybug bent her head out of embarrassment. When she looked into her lap again the image had disappeared. Instantly she jumped up, "Its gone!" Master Fu regarded her calmly "Yes, I believe we have solved the problem."

Wide eyed Ladybug reluctantly sat back down. She seemed to be waiting for an explanation. "You should probably get back to patrolling now." Master Fu shooed them out the door. On the way out Chat Noir grabbed the Dark Cupid picture, and stuffed it in his pocket. Ladybug raised her eyebrows, then rolled her eyes.

The door shut with a loud bang, leaving Master Fu and Wayzz sitting in the darkness. Wazz, who had witnessed the whole conversation looked at his master curiously. Master Fu grinned and started taking down the pictures.

 **AN:** Mwahahahhahaah! The Unmasking has taken place, sorry I didn't warn you.

 **P.S.** I hope you liked the puns , thx for the reviews


End file.
